The Castle of Eternity
by Carps
Summary: Er, why is this section in the Games section...? Bacchi (Batch) reflects on the angels' decision to help the knights join the two worlds together and what she does next...


"The Castle of Eternity" 

By: CP

Author's notez: After watching the last episode of Mon Colle Knights, I was a little frustrated about how the angels and monsters were anxious to be joined with the other world. So I decided to write this, an "epilogue" to the series. A little depressing, but hey, this is an attempt. XD/

Bacchi/Batch, Guuko/Gluko, Count Collection/Prince Eccentro, Rokuna/Rokna, Hiiragi/Hiragi, Namiko-sensei/Miss Loon

*****

Mother use to always read me fairy tales. I guess you can say this was sort-of one. Heh, a bully from Osaka finding herself on a journey to a strange world with a crazy, idiotic homosexual and a light-headed, carefree girl. I still, to this day, don't know why I ever did this. Maybe it was because of those fairy tales and a much needed vacation from the rat race of reality. 

Now that this fairytale is over, and the bad guys have lost while the good guys bask in the glory of victory, I don't think I belong in this tale anymore.

Joining the Rokumon Sekai with our world? How could they be so excited about doing that?! Our world destroys everything for money basically and "human necessities". Hell, we're even destroying space when we're not even done with the exploration of Earth. Connecting both worlds will only cause chaos. Humans will feed on the Rokumon Sekai and when the monsters get mad, they'll attack our world and vice versa. 

I don't see how angels can be excited about this.

How can they trust two naïve kids and their perverted scientist?

I've talked to Guuko about this, although she doesn't seem to want to think of war because of her personality, I can see a deep understanding in her expressive violet orbs. Thank god for Guuko. If my partner were another person like me, we would've killed each other by now. 

Those Mon Colle Knights are too young to understand the hell that is human kind. We're going to bring destruction on ourselves. Having monsters flapping around Earth won't make it any better either.

Let's see…those two kids, Mondo and Rokuna are still collecting Mon Mon items with their army of friendly monsters, that Namiko character was trying to pick up that dark angel Zaha the last time I saw her…and us? Haksha-kun is fighting with Hiiragi for the Mon Mon Items, but with all the monsters in the Rokumon Sekai against us, it hasn't been too pleasant.   
  
In fact, Guuko even got hurt today.

Yes, I know. Impossible. But a pig just flew by my head, so that'll tell you something, heh. 

"Can you move your arm?" I asked as I bandaged the gash on her arm.

She winced but nodded and moved it slightly. When I looked into her eyes, I saw some sort of disbelief and pain in her eyes. I didn't blame her. Sure I got beat up a lot, but I never bled before.

"Hai na, you'll be fine," I whispered. "Just lay down for awhile."

This tale is going to lose a character.

"Bacchi?" Guuko called weakly from the loss of blood. I turned and looked at her from her bed. "…No, nevermind."

She must've known I was going away. I don't want to be part of this futile struggle for nothing anymore. Take over the worlds? The Earth could never survive an hour under that idiot haksha-kun. Sure I have nowhere to go…but…

I looked back at the castle one last time. Good-bye, Guuko. At least in my head, I can say that. My back felt heavy as I turned and began to walk away.

Sure it was a futile struggle…but…

…I feel so empty…

*****

The train was silent out of respect for others, a major part of Japanese tradition. Another part of tradition was the packed trains with perverts' hands creeping from one skirt to another. No one dared do that to Bacchi.

The train skidded to a violent stop, making everyone bump into each other hard.

"Ara!"

Bacchi turned to see a purple haired girl she hasn't seen in two months.

"Guuko!" Bacchi exclaimed happily.

The girl cocked her head. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

Bacchi's heart sank. "E-excuse me?"

Guuko laughed and leaped onto Bacchi's back. "Of course I remember you!"

Bacchi laughed too, something she hadn't done for 8 weeks while living in her apartment in Osaka.

Leprechaun poked his head out of Guuko's shirt. "Weird lady!"

"Bah! You little---!" Bacchi growled. She paused. "…What are you two doing here?"

Guuko smiled, eyes warm.

*****

Turns out Guuko had been looking for me for all this time.

Of course, being Guuko, she had lost her way for 2 months, traveling from one end of Japan to another. Heh.

Those kids can find those Mon Mon Items for all I care. They'll realize once they age like I have, they made a terrible mistake. But it won't affect me; I have the person…and the monster…that understood me: my best friends.

Let the worlds be joined. Who knows, maybe we humans can see the light of our ways.

Then again…

"WHERE HAVE YOU THREE BEEN?! DOUBLE MANHOOD TRAINING FOR YOU!!!!!"

I guess not, because here we are, back at the castle. The only place where the rat race of life doesn't exist…much… Sure Collection and Chuzaemon will have our asses on a plate, but it comforts me. Even after all these potential, life-threatening threats from the two strange men, all Guuko will ever think of it will be:

"Ara my…"


End file.
